


Lost in a Concrete Jungle

by FabHawk



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: AU fusion, Gen, M9 ensamble, Major Death Warning but if you know TWEWY you should expect this, Oneshot, The world ends with you fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabHawk/pseuds/FabHawk
Summary: Molly thought he died. Then he woke up. He’s still dead though.Or, modern Mighty Nein AU who ends up in TWEWY’s Shibuya.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Lost in a Concrete Jungle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphireswimming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday SapphireSwimming!!  
> I hope you like this short fic :D
> 
> Spoilers for Critical Role campaign 2 and for TWEWY mechanics.  
> Warnings for character death but that is typical for TWEWY sooo…
> 
> Thank you NinthFeather for Betaing :D

It was Yasha that noticed him.

They were all sitting clustered around a table in a cafe, looking at maps Fjord had acquired from a tourist info centre. Beau and Caleb were feverly whispering to each other while pointing at locations in the area. 

Yasha hadn’t said much since the incident. Screamed yes, but not spoken. Once her anger had subsided, she had just been empty.

So when she saw him, running through the crowded streets as if none of the people were there, she stared. Then rubbed her eyes and stared some more.

She then stood up and began to run out of the cafe, leaving her yelling friends to pick up the map in a hurry and follow. 

“Molly?!” Yasha yelled as she ran after her best friend who she last saw dead on the ground.

Molle slowed and turned. He looked agitated, wide eyed and just slightly panicked. His tattoos had also disappeared, as if never there. No, not all of them, the eyes in the designs were still there.

“Yasha?!?” He exclaimed. “You can _see_ me?”

* * *

Turned out only Yasha could see him. Well she has always been able to see him as he was, so he shouldn’t have been surprised.

The others gave her concerned looks, trying to coax her back into the cafe. She ignored them.

“You were dead!” She exclaimed, grabbing his shoulders before turning it into a hug. Molly let it. Oh god he let it. He was going crazy with all the people just _walking through him._

“I still am. I think. at least that guy in sunglasses said so,” Molly answered. “you’re the first one to see me that isn’t in this crazy game”

“Game?”

“I dunno!” Molly threw up his arms. “Something about surviving 7 days and you can come back to life? Problem is that these _things_ are attacking, and nothing works unless you have a partner apparently and some kind of pins to fight them?”

“Yasha?” Jester asked his best friend, looking at her in concern. He didn’t blame her. it would be weird to see Yasha talk to thin air as if their newly deceased friend was standing there. Though, it wasn’t the first weird thing that had happened to them in these past few months. 

They had been travelling the country, and trouble had found them, or they had found it, along the way. It seemed like trouble in Shibuya had just been a tad too much to handle for the group, considering his condition at the moment. 

“You need a partner?” Yasha asked.

Molly nodded. 

“Then I’ll be yours.”

“I don’t think you can be”

* * *

It turned out that she could.

Even though she was alive, when the weird Noise things attacked, both of them were transported to the Noise’s weird demiplane. She proceeded to punched one straight into oblivion. 

Wow. He really shouldn’t underestimate the determination of his best friend.

The rest of the Mighty Nein stared as they came back. well, stared at Yasha. They _had_ noticed her disappearing into thin air. 

“What!?”

“How did you-?”

“What was that?”

They all decided to go back into a cafe and away from more prying eyes. they were already gathering some attention as it was. Molly peeked at his hand, where the timer was still ticking down. He still had 45 minutes left to reach the 104.

“Molly?!?”

Molly looked up.

Huh.

Seems others could see him in the store.

Weird. 

* * *

It took awhile to get past all the hugs and reunions, but once they did, Molly explained what he had been thrown into. Apparently people who died in this city could be dragged into a Game, and if they survived they could reincarnate. There was also a fee, and Molly’s had been his tattoos.

Someone not knowing him might scoff at _that_ being his fee. But his friends just nodded in understanding; Beau even asked “Who do we kill”

This day’s ‘task’ was getting to the 104 building within the time limit. Speaking of, he only had 20 minutes to get there.

They all made their way there. and together with Yasha, dispatched any noise that they came across. and made it there in time.

Then.

Molly fell asleep.

* * *

Yasha was with him when he woke. The rest of his friends weren’t.

Seems that while she was alive, becoming his partner sucked her into the game as well. And the game really didn’t want them wandering around when there wasn’t a mission.

Luckily, Yasha’s phone still seemed to work and she called the rest. Molly could hear a cacophony of voices from the other side.

They used a few minutes to figure out where they were and all decided to meet up at the Shibuya Department store. 

“Now this is interesting.” 

Molly and Yasha turn and look at one of the other patrons in the store they went into.

It was a tall man with a pink mohawk. Holding a grocery bag.

“Yasha! Molly” Jester shouted as she ran into the store behind them, almost jumping on his back in a hug. 

“Who’s this?” Caleb asked, coming in behind the rest.

“Dunno,” Molly answered.

“Ah. Caduceus Clay. Pleasure,” the man said, giving a nod to the group. “I see you’re a player”

“Do you know anything about this?!” Fjord asks and Molly can hear the forced politeness in his tone.

“Ah, I am just an observer. I can see the UG.”

“The what now?”

* * *

It seemed like UG was the place Molly is, and it’s overlapping RG, this plane.

“You’re new to this city aren’t you?” Caduceus asked Yasha after explaining the RG and UG.

“What makes you say that?” Yasha asked.

“Well. first of all, you would have noticed the noise and game before now if you did.” he explained before taking a sip from his tead. They had moved to a teashop nearby where they could crowd around a table.

“What does it matter?” Molly asks. “I’m still stuck in this Game. Who plays games with souls? And takes a fee and forces them to play to live?”

“I think you misunderstand the game.”

“Oh, do I now?”

“If the game didn’t exist. then you would just be dead”

Well….

Yasha guessed he did have a point. 

“But if it is a game for people who are dead. then how could I partner with Molly?”

Caduceus locked eyes with her, surprised.

“You mean you don’t know?”

“Know what?”

“Even though you’re in the RG, I can still feel your vibe.”

“My _what?”_ Yasha said, getting irritated. 

“You’re a fallen angel”

“ _I’m a what?!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song Animals by AURORA. 
> 
> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
